Mordred Mcclain
Mordred is the younger sister of Lance Mcclain the Red Paladin of Voltron.She is a Galaxy Garrison Cadet and top of her class in terms of grades,skills,and displince unlike her older brother Lance. Personality Mordred has a very complex personality as she can be cold one minute and open the next minute.A very understanding person she is very protective of her teammates and will do anything to keep them safe.Her behavior towards those who would hurt her team is sometimes described as sucidal by her instructors.Despite that she is cold and is not very comfertable with body contact due to always being caught up studying for tests or running for excercise and keep in shape for a physical test.Because her brother left her she is cold and takes a very long while to open up to others. When her teammates are not around her guard is lowered.She is distant and cold as noted by her instructors because she never wanted anybody`s help and struggled because of that.She is could be called the most distant and coldest character in the whole of the Voltron Legendary Defender Series.She is very sensetive to things like hurtful remarks and takes them very hard causing people to tease her.She is a very long grudge-holder and will remember insults from several years ago.She is unwilling to let anybody into her heart due to her friend Isabella who she met in the Galaxy Garrison died in front of her.Due to her reflective,cold,and distant nature she has never stayed on any team for long as they find her nature a little disturbing. When her brother came home her first reaction was to punch him and call him a idiot while tears streamed down her face.She has been noted to sometimes be tempermental and can get very angry and riled up like her older brother Lance.She is very bluntly honest in her assessment and only wishes for her teammates to improve so that all of them as a team can succed together and lift themselves high. Abilites Mordred is a natural prodigy at flying and can build her own machines as demostrated when she built a machine that enabled you to project information and download it from a ship,pod,or information base.Despite her slim frame she is suprisely agile and a master in Karate.Her skilled precison with knives has led many people to praise her skills with them.She is a combatant and is very skilled in the ways of war due to having fought in war herself as the youngest soldier alive.Her speed is unmatched and she is referred to as the Galaxy Garrison`s Flash. She is a master at improvising due to her and her team having to improvse on flying simulations.She is the most skilled of her team in Aquatic Combat due to having fought in water all of her life.She is referred to as the leader of the team due to having led her current teammates in their first year to the highest scores in the year.She is one of the well-rounded members of the team and is classfied as a leader who is understanding towards her teammates.She is the most powerful of her teammates in flying due to having flown with the Air Force once.She is skilled in everything and is described as the most outstanding Cadet in the Academy. Notes * Mordred is noted to possess a high skill level in the using of a Broadsword * Her apperence is similar to Lance`s apperence but she has a braid in her hair * She is cold and distant towards the rest of her family including Lance Category:Characters